


Moonlight and Maybe

by AzarDarkstar



Series: AtLA Land [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, Drama, F/M, Nonhuman Romance, One Shot, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know what's worse. The ocean loving a firebender. Or a firebender loving the ocean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to [Siren's Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570693)

"You like him," her sister accuses, but her tone is light. Playful even. Full of smiles and soft eyes as she glances up from the surface before her.

The pool is less like a pond and more a mirror. The sun shines on the left, the east, but he's slowly moving in an arc to the west. Streaking the sky with rich light as he moves and waking up that corner of the world. Tui takes a second to glance at him, something like love reflecting in her eyes as he climbs higher.

La watches with her own smile. All too knowing. All too pleased. She knows the moon will be visible this day. Will be shadowing the sun and be chased across the horizon by him in turn.

But the sun isn't the only one present in Tui's mirror. There's another man half-hidden in the sunlight. A human with grey hair and armor that marks him as Fire Nation.

La finds that she doesn't care. Or that she does but not in any way that matters. She cares only for the irony. For the mystery of a man, a firebender, who loves the ocean as much or more than her own children.

Only, he isn't a child. And she's been alone for so long. Mother. Sister. Nurturer. Protector.

But never lover. Not until now.

He turns even as she studies him. Like he knows she's watching. His eyes aren't the blue or even subtle green she's used to seeing. More of a gold. Bright and bold like the spirit inside of him. Wild but restrained like the waves before the storm.

She likes the look of him, La decides. So neat and orderly beneath the armor. Hiding the torrent within. Contained. Not caught. Not controlled.

Just like her.

Like water lapping gently on the sandy shore, La lets out a laugh.

Tui beside her hides a grin behind her hand. Her hair is silvery in the light, and if their fears come true, it will soon be white. She will soon bear another face. Another form.

But she'll always be Tui. She'll always be La's sister. And for allowing one of his to harm her, fire owes them both. La already knows what Tui will claim. Just as La knows what she herself will take in turn.

A life for a life. Surely, that's a fair bargain.

Tui beside her turns to study her face. Watches her watch the firebender. Watches her reach out as if to touch the mirror's surface but hesitate and pull back.

"I don't know what's worse. The ocean loving a firebender. Or a firebender loving the ocean," she says in a mocking tone. "Madness. Sheer madness."

But she's more intrigued than anything. Subtly amused even.

Tui chuckles then. "The Fire Nation always strives to steal what doesn't belong to it."

La just laughs. She glances up from her sister's mirror, the sun still caught in the reflection and shining behind the human who has claimed her heart as surely as she has claimed his.

"Perhaps, sister-dear," La says then, and her voice is water droplets and mist, "I wasn't the one stolen."


End file.
